The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a multi device chassis that can accommodate information handling systems with different depths.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs such as, for example, servers, switches, and/or other devices, are utilized in racks that hold those devices in one or more slots in the rack and provide for the interconnection of the devices to each other. Some devices may be configured to occupy approximately the full width of the slot in the rack (“full width devices”), while some devices may be configured to occupy approximately half the width of the slot in the rack (“half width devices”). To accommodate such half width devices, multi device chassis have been developed that couple to the slot and secure two of the half width devices in the rack in a single slot. Furthermore, some devices may be configured to occupy approximately the full depth of the slot in the rack (“full depth devices”), while some devices may be configured to occupy approximately half the depth of the slot in the rack (“half depth devices”), and some racks may include a half width, full depth device as well as a half width, half depth device. In such situations, the user is required to position the half width, full depth device in a first multi device chassis that is positioned in a first slot on the rack and designed to accommodate two half width, full depth devices, while positioning the half width, half depth device in a second multi device chassis that is positioned in a second slot on the rack and designed to accommodate two half width, half depth devices. As such, space in the rack may be wasted (e.g., when an odd number of either half width, full depth devices or half width, half depth devices are included in the rack, resulting in at least one open half width space in either or both of the first slot and the second slot on the rack.)
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved multi device chassis.